The invention relates generally to the shipment of goods and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for packaging furniture for overnight delivery.
In any retail business one of the factors that effects the purchase price charged to the consumer is the shipping or distribution cost. This cost which varies depending upon, among other things, the method of transportation used and the speed of delivery can have an impact not only on the purchase price but also on the ability to make the sale and the degree of customer satisfaction.
In the era of xe2x80x9cjust-in-timexe2x80x9d inventory and delivery, it has become imperative that goods be shipped as quickly and economically as possible. This has resulted in a highly competitive overnight delivery industry that allows retailers to deliver goods to the consumer in one or two days.
A limitation imposed by overnight delivery companies, however, involves the size of the containers in which goods can be shipped overnight. This size constraint, although necessary to allow container handling by one person, creates a problem for sellers of goods such as furniture that do not fit in a container that satisfies the requirements for overnight delivery. Given the container size limitation imposed by overnight deliver companies, a packaging method and apparatus that would allow shippers of goods such as furniture to take advantage of the cost savings and customer satisfaction generated by being able to ship overnight would be an important improvement in the art.
The invention involves a method for shipping a piece of furniture having a seat section removably secured to a base section. The method is comprised of the steps of removing the seat section from the base section and inserting the seat section and the base section into a shipping container.
The invention also involves a packaging apparatus for packing a piece of furniture having a base section removable from a seat section. This packaging apparatus is comprised of a shipping container and at least one shipping sleeve capable of receiving an edge of the seat section where the shipping sleeve is capable of being positioned within the shipping container so as to abut and support at least one side wall of the shipping container.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a new method and apparatus for packaging and shipping furniture that overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art. This is accomplished by providing a new method and apparatus for packaging and shipping furniture that allows the furniture to be shipped via an overnight delivery service.